Kapinoy Trade Relaunch - Revolutionizing Philippine Television
July 12, 2013 The government-sequestered TV and radio network, in partnership with Viva Entertainment, marked the celebration and relaunch of the now considered and a new key player on Philippine television industry, IBC-13, the Kapinoy Trade Relaunch at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. This relaunch and breakthrough in the Philippine television scene. The Kapinoy Trade Relaunch event is the third major television has now attended, entered at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Metro Manila at 6 p.m. with one of the IBC's news anchor Snooky Serna-Go. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as Chicks to Chicks, Tarzan, T.O.D.A.S., Iskul Bukol, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, The Sharon Cuneta Show, among others. IBC aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-service. Today, it is the local "home network" of the cream of the crop of television programs: Safe In The Arms of Love, Dear Heart, Whattaboys, T.O.D.A.S., Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA. These is a new third player in town, The Kapinoy Network with their mission to bring red (sports), green (entertainment) and blue (news and current affairs). IBC-13 is now have more aggressive in making its presence felt in the television industry as The Kapinoy Network paints the town of red (sports), green (entertainment) and blue (news and current affairs) with its surge of exciting new programs will beefs up its new programming grid with a notable lineup of new morning, afternoon, primetime and weekend offerings that cater to viewers offering more entertainment, more star-studded drama of teleseryes, teen drama anthologies, asianovelas and telenovelas, more fun treat of animés, more laughter of comedies with sitcoms and gag shows, more news and information, more public service, more reality shows like a singing talent superstar fans, more Pinoy blockbuster movies, more children education for kids, more prizes and more power of action-packed sports fans ranging aficionados from basketball and boxing that award-winning programming innovtions and trend-setting winners will definitely make Kapinoy viewers wants to be a certified Kapinoy! IBC will target Channel 13 at the C-D-E market competes ABS-CBN Channel 2, GMA Channel 7 and TV5 has C-D-E markets for these local programming on the income from big-budgeted soap operas of teleseryes, telenovelas from Mexico and asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan, anime from Japan, drama anthologies, musical variety shows, comedies from sitcoms and gag shows, game shows, reality shows and showbiz-oriented shows on a massive programming in the aggressive of mass-oriented productionsfor the most-watched TV station in the country. The Canoy group’s entry into the Channel 13 is seen to the television industry, with the network expected to become a major player in Philippine broadcasting. IBC-13 with the launch of original program concepts in the broadcast industry. Insiders told The STAR that under the new management, IBC-13 will have a different kind of award-winning programming, now competing head on with the industry leaders ABS-CBN and ' GMA Network' a run for their money, establishes itself as a trend-setter in the industry as it unveils more best, bigger, better and brighter shows. The most-awarded network in locally and internationally in the biggest nationwide and worldwide reach and the most number of broadcasting awards throughout the Philippines and parts of Southeast Asia at a more competitive, more competition, more energetic, more innovative of more Kapinoy as one of the country's leader in sequestered multimedia nework as remains the undisputed number 3 TV station nationwide for its new tagline and corporate slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino contender in the television ratings game, the network’s contract stars and executives. Relaunched as The Kapinoy Network via the live special Ikaw ang Superstar Kapinoy!, as bring back with all former IBC talents, stars and personalities working in other various media networks to IBC. Present in the live show are Richard Yap, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar, Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Cathy Eigenmann, Cogie Domingo, Meg Imperial, Miguel Aguila, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Joey de Leon, Maui Taylor, Yam Concepcion, Xyriel Manabat, Jake Cuenca, Giselle Sanchez and Robi Domingo. We were first entertained by some interesting production numbers as everyone waits for the main event. Started at around 6:30 in the in the evening with the new management headed by the chairman Eric Canoy and president, CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez are the top-honchos of IBC generating revenues enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, more entertainment and action-packed sports programs. hosting the Kapinoy Trade Relaunch. IBC's new shows have been improved and targeted for the new generation Filipino television viewers with the national via satellite in IBC-13 in Mega Manila, IBC-13 in Laoag City, IBC-13 in Baguio City, IBC-5 in Mt. Amuyao, Mountain Province, IBC-8 in Dagupan City, IBC-5 in Tuguegarao, IBC-13 in Puero Princesa, Palawan, IBC-11 in Tarlac City, IBC-12 in Cabanatuan City, IBC-13 in Naga City, IBC-7 in Daet, Camarines Norte, IBC-7 in Legaspi City, IBC-2 in Sorsogon, IBC-12 in Iba, Zambales, IBC-2 in Roxas City, IBC-12 in Iloilo City, IBC-12 in Bacolod City, IBC-13 in Cebu City, IBC-2 in Dumaguete City, IBC-12 in Tacloban City, IBC-7 in Basey, Samar, IBC-13 in Zamboanga City, IBC-9 in Dipolog, IBC-10 in Cagayan de Oro City, IBC-13 in Davao City, IBC-10 in General Santos City, IBC-5 in Butuan City, IBC-2 in Cotabato City, IBC-12 in Koronadal, IBC-8 in Surigao City, IBC-13 in Pagadian City, IBC-13 in Ozamis City and IBC-10 in Tandag, Surigao del Sur. IBC Radio with the AM radio band for news and public service DZTV Radyo Budyong and the Asia's number 1 internet danze mix FM radio in the country iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! has now emerged asd the country's radio stations in the country along with its provincial radio stations are DWDC-AM 1077 kHz Dagupan, DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga, DYBQ-AM 891 kHZ Iloilo, DYJJ-AM 296 kHZ Roxas, DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG-AM 671 kHz Cebu and DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao with a tourist-oriented FM station Boracay FM 103.8 in Boracay, along with the provinicial FM are DYNZ 89.1 MHz in Iloilo, DYMZ 89.8 MHz in Cebu, DZWG-AM 885 kHz in Cagayan de Oro and DXMZ 89.3 MHz in Davao. The worldwide of international channel of Global IBC reaching overseas Filipinos 130 contries and terrirories in bring them closer to home acts as the sole and exclusive distributor and licensee of the programs, shows, and channels of IBC with some direct-to-home-service (DTH), the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN) offering its news programs, public affairs, public service shows, infotainment and sports programming. Cable channels are Danze TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Toon TV and Kiddie TV are also available in SkyCable and Cignal Digital TV. Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino, the new tagline, advertising campaign and corporate slogan marks IBC-13's new station ID, which also highlights the Kapinoy programming in the masa, compared to the network's slogans are ABS-CBN's In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide and GMA's Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino. “Beyond geography we’re taking IBC one step ahead towards becoming a full multimedia venture,” Eanoy continued. Its digital media platforms IBC.com.ph, kids site IBCKids.com, news site IBCNews.com, RadioBudyong.ph, 89DMZ.com, complement the network’s full service offerings in the emerging online media, more popularly millions of listeners and viewers of its varied programs celebrates its 53rd anniversary. The top stars and talents as these under the contrats with the 2 networks. Those that are free (form the movie outfits) in the talent fees in our own TV shows, the greater success to the performers and audience setting up for a Kapinoy Talent Center for the discovery and development for the best, biggest and brightest stars of the establishment by acting the actors and actress of the newest stars and talents. The hosts introduced Mr. Kapinoy mascot to introduce the children's programming which featuring the famous cartoons like Barbie, Pop Pixie, Winx Club, Sofia the First and Rapunzel: The Series. Anime Kapinoy (Kapinoy Network's newest anime block) has already featured great series and which will feature more animated series which are specially targeted to the Kapinoy anime enthusiasts. Some of the anime shows as Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Astro Boy and Mobile Suit Gundam 00, which join the running anime series. The biggest news that IBC will be the new home of the popular children's TV programming for kids like KapinoyLand, Barney & Friends and Sesame Street. Westly Chiua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Valentin introduced the country's premier, award-winning and longest-running Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV. Fans for the telenovelas are Amor Bravio, the audience with themes songs are Shut Up Flower Boy Band, Once Upon a Love and I Need Romance are some of these Korean and Taiwanese in the imports of Asian dramas which will are included the home to the Asianovelas. IBC News and Current Affairs also has new faces and new competitive new programming now that Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintana, Jay Sonza, Czarinah Lusuegro, Jarius Bondoc, Maria Ressa and Ben Tulfo along with a new IBC news team are Jess Caduco, Nadia Trinidad, Jing Castañeda, Jeffrey Zaide, Merwin Llanza, Jinky Baticados, Ron Cruz, Jeff Canoy and Abner Mercado. Female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go also her with Snooky, the public service program featuring interviews and governments. Jarius Bondoc has Linawin Natin, which focuses on the isues and programs of the government while news head Maria Ressa also joining of public affairs program Report Kay Boss!, which focus on the president Benigno Noynoy Aquino III in the PNoy administration. Rey Langit and JR Langit of IBC with their public service Kassaanga Mo Ang Langit while Rey Langit has Biyaheng Langit. Happy Morning Yehey, a new morning show on IBC, hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo on the investigative public service program Bitag and the network's longest-running news programs are Express Balita and News Team 13 with our news anchors are some of the promising new shows which will compete with the big guns of news and current affairs on Philippine Television to give televiewers and advertisers such as programming and service that is people-oriented and anchored on much improved news and current affairs program. Cristine Reyes top-billed in the primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love together with a supporting stars Diether Ocampo, Cogie Domingo, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Cherry Pie Picache, Vandolph Quizon, Phillip Salvador, Lance Lucido, Candy Pangilinan, Mark Gil, Say Alonzo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez. The 30-minute showbiz talk show every morning also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her, while Pat Natividad hosting her educational show Cooltura, which is focus on the Filipino culture in the Philippines and Noel Trinidad on the late-night talk show Noel @ Late Night. Fans where the topped performances in star-studded for the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break with new hosts and celebrities are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Nicole Andersson, Carlos Agassi, Pat Natividad, Nadia Montnegro, Bobby Yan and Smokey Manaloto. IBC-13 also proudly announced its own Sunday musical variety show titled It's Partytime, topbilled by Gino Padilla, Lani Musalucha, Rachel Alejandro and Dingdong Avanzado with the co-host and performances of Kapinoy star. AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel will have the new sitcom called Whattaboys. The longest-running gag show called T.O.D.A.S., which is stars Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi which features parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh. The reality competition in a Korean superstars for the rising K-Pop stars in the huge of a popular reality talent show called K-POP Star Hunt of tvN which has become the global Asian television phenomenon in South Korea. Despite its popularity, IBC-13 will put on prime time slot in soap operas for the homegrown teleseryes, asianovela and telenovela. The winning host are phenomenal primetime in the popular, trend-setting top-rating and award-winning game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? which is now have a million-peso prize in the primetime game show with hosts are Richard Yap as Sir Chief will surely in the Strongest Link and Robi Domingo will surely WW2BAM fans and a certified singing chamopion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar hosting the popular, top-rating and award-winning reality talent search show for thew contest Born to be a Star, which is the star-maker in the singing superstar fans in the Season 1 winner Joshua Cadelina and also with more Season 2 contestants are Lance Oñate, John Neil Roa, Rhonsben Jonota, Josephine Aton, Ronald Humarang, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, John Michael Narag, Carl Malone Montecido, Vanessa Rangadhol, Anne Bernardo, Melvin Rimas, Jet Barrun, Muriel Lomadilla, Tony dela Paz, Kristofer Dangculos, Leon Matawaran, Anna Balayot, Pauline Agupitan and Rhon Jonota, with the official panel four judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado in the reality talent search. Also, IBC and Viva Sports commitment to be a sports programming line-up that the action-packed sports fans that the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) has now emerged as two of the country's premier professional basketball leagues for the games of basketball aficionafos with some of basketball players like James Yap of PBA, Michael Jordan, Kobe Bryant and LeBron James of NBA. together with the best boxing matches of the world-renowned boxing championship Manny Pacquiao, Erik Morales and the filipino flash Nonito Donaire to them via The Main Event. The Kapinoy Network partners with Miss Universe IBC-13 is the official TV network of the Miss Universe beauty pageant in Manila. For two consecutive years, the Philippines has penetrated the finals of the prestigious Miss Universe pageant which is courtesy of Venus Raj (2010) and Shamcey Supsup (2011). Miss Universe beauty pageant has now found a new home in IBC-13, formalizing a deal with the aggressive Philippine broadcasting network which is come up with good homegrown movies and television shows. With The Kapinoy Network as its official media parner of the Miss Universe 2013 begins its nationwide search for candidates that can give the country a winning chance to claim the Miss Universe crown, which has in the Philippines. Miss Universe is the longest-running pageant in the world, established in 1952 with headquarters in London, New York City, United States, the franchise from Miss Universe Organization to be the country’s national director who will get to choose and send delegates to the most prestigious beauty contest in the world. The final roster of candidates will be presented to the media on the grand coronation night of Miss Universe 2013 is set this 2013. The candidate who will bag the crown will win P1 million and will represent the country in the much anticipated Miss Universe 2013 competition. This is the second time the Philippines had placed 1st runner-up in the world’s most prestigious pageant after Miriam Quiambao finished her 1st runner up and lost the crown to Ms. Botswana back in 1999. To date, the Philippines has won the two Miss Universe titles, the first one in 1969 by Gloria Diaz and the second one in 1973 by Margarita Moran. This marks since 2013 that the Miss Universe Organization has signed to IBC-13 as the home of the Miss Universe in the Philippines. Janine Tugonon is a 23-year old licensed pharmacist and a cum laude graduate of the University of Santo Tomas. Present at the contract signing were IBC Chairman Eric Canoy, Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz and Miss Universe 2012 runner-up Janine Tugonon. “We are happy to welcome Miss Universe to IBC-13 and we will be equally proud of the candidates who will join this year’s pageant as well as our future Miss Universe who will vie for the Miss Univere crown,” Ocampo Cruz said. Following the success of the Miss Universe 2012 winners are the Philippine bet Janine Tugonon who almost won the diamond nexus crown of the prestigious global pageant hailed as the second most beautiful woman in the world after ending as the 1st runner up in the Miss Universe 2012 pageant via satellite from Las Vegas, Nevada. Janine Tugonon stated: “'Miss Universe 2013' is pleased to have found a new home in The Kapinoy Network which secures the future of this prestigious pageant and strengthens the hope of every Filipina who holds the dream of becoming a beauty queen”. IBC-13 will air the Miss Universe 2013 beauty pageant live telecast in 2013. The much anticipated Miss Universe beauty pageant, Korea and United States will also be broadcast live via IBC-13.